Liberators: Berserker X (Comic 1)
The night was young. Marksman had ran into what appeared to be a drug deal. He was on a rooftop watching in silence. It was seven men who were armed with a small arsenal of weaponry. They were lifting a large crate and putting it into the back of a truck. "I am tired of delivering stuff," one guy complained. "Well we don't have much choice. So shut your damn mouth," another man replied. "They could at least have gave us guns," another said. "Boss says we need to remain in silence for something," said the first guy. "You could just surrender peacefully," Marksman said. The men began shooting at Marksman. He shot a couple of trap arrows and dropped down to rest of the guys. One pulled out a switchblade and tried to stab Marksman but he dodged and punched him in the face. He then shot a stun arrow at him to take him down. A larger man grabbed Marksman from behind and was choking him. He was squeezing him extremely tight and Marksman was losing breath fast. Marksman mustered the strength to break free and then grabbed an arrow and stuck it in his arm. Marksman then punched the guy in the face multiple times. "We have to get the hell out of here," the remaining three said. Marksman was able to catch one but the other two made it to the truck. The truck was speeding down the street. Two arrows were shot at the tires causing the truck crashed into a wall. He walked up to the car door. The driver and man in the passenger seat were knocked out from the impact due to the airbags. He went to the back and opened the door. "This is beginning to get too easy," Marksman began to say. A blast of energy came flying at Marksman knocking him back and making him hit the ground at a great force. It was a man in tons of customized military armor. He had two katanas on his back as well as a cybernetic eye. He stepped from in the back of the man and said, "I knew you would show." "Who are you?" Marksman asked as he began to rise back up on his feet. "I was hired to eliminate you, you can call me Berserker X." he said. "So they were just bait. Who do you work for?" Berserker X ignored the question. Marksman shot an arrow that Berserker X cut on impact. Berserker X then shot an blast but Marksman did a backflip in the air to leap over it and shot two stun arrows at him. Berserker X rolled out of the way and threw a katana in a spinning matter so that the butt hit Marksman in the face on the way down. Marksman staggered back and was hit with a blast causing him to hit the ground. Berserker X walked up to him and said "I love my job," holding a katana above his chest. Marksman shot an explosive arrow at his chest knocking him off. The sword dropped but Marksman rolled out of the way. Berserker X ran up to Marksman with two quick jabs to the face, an uppercut, and a swift kick in the stomach. "You move fast for a regular human," said Marksman. Marksman went to throw a punch but Berserker X grabbed it and twisted his arm. He then punched him in the ribs. "This won't be hard at all," said Berserker X going for a kick. Marksman caught it and stuck his elbow into his leg. Due to Berserker X's battle armor the attack didn't hurt much. Berserker X shifted his body to use his other leg to kick Marksman in the face sending him hurling into the back of the truck. In the process, Marksman dropped his bow. Berserker X walked up to Marksman with both katanas in hand. Marksman pressed a button on his utility belt and threw it at Berserker X. Marksman struggled through the pain and got to his feet. He looked to a rooftop and shot a grappling arrow onto one. He retreated by going rooftop to rooftop until he disappeared back to an apartment. He knocked into the door and then fell out from the pain. Darren let him in. "What the hell happened tonight?" Darren asked. "New guy getting paid to take me out," said Demarcus. "You shouldn't have went alone," "You were with your lady and it's not like I knew he was going to be there." "Well I got the next lead. "Alright, well I am going to go rest." Demarcus said as he went to the guest room. Darren returned to his room and began to suit up. There his fiancé was waiting for him. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. "I promise I'll make it up to you baby but it's just a dangerous night tonight. Demarcus got hurt, he's in the other room." He replied as he kissed her on the lips. "Just be safe." Voltage went around looking for people. It was around midnight. He returned to the battle scene. He looked around for clues. Without any luck, he couldn't find anything. The driver began to wake up. He pulled out his gun and stepped out his car. Voltage turned around with his arms by his side. "Don't try anything," the man said. Voltage with his hands still at his side, shot a tiny purple bolt from his his index finger knocking the gun out of his hands. Voltage pulled out his escrima sticks. He ran up, hit the man in the chest twice and then kicked him down. He grabbed the man by the hair ready for interrogation. "Did Terror put you up to this?" Voltage asked slamming his head into the ground. "You didn't even give me the chance to answer," the man replied. "Then you better go fast," "Yes," the man yelled in pain. "How many more of them are there? A icicle shot through the man's face. Voltage turned around to see Frostbite. He shot another one but Voltage rolled out of the way and shot a lightning blast at Frostbite. Voltage ran towards him with pure hate. He swung his escrima sticks multiple times but Frostbite blocked all of the attacks with his staff. He punched Voltage in the face. Voltage got up shooting tiny lightning balls at Frostbite shocking him. Voltage hit him with a flurry of combos. Frostbite retaliated by trying to punch Voltage but Voltage dodged and blasted Frostbite in his chest. "You don't usually do street level crime." said Voltage. "And you don't deal with street level crime." said Frostbite. "Someone hurt a friend," "Oh, that's the new big man," "Send him a message. Tell him next time he's in Futuristic City, Voltage will he here to stop him." "I ain't no errand boy." Frostbite said running to Voltage attacking him with his staff. Frostbite was able to get a hit in at his leg and then to the face. Frostbite stuck his knee into Voltages's chest. Frostbite then used his staff to sweep Voltage off his feet. He tried to stick the staff into Voltage's chest but he rolled out of the way. Voltage kicked Frostbite in his leg. While Frostbite was in pain, Voltage swiftly got up and hit Frostbite with a flurry of escrima combos. Frostbite landed a hit on the head with his staff making Voltage stumble. He shot a blast of ice spikes towards Voltage's way but Voltage jumped out of the way while shooting a blast of lightning at Frostbite knocking him down. Voltage then shocked his body on the ground. "Go tell Berserker X to come to me tomorrow." Voltage said. "That's not how he operates, there's no pay in taking you out." said Frostbite. Voltage returned back to his place and walked to his guest room. "How are you holding up?" Darren asked. "I'll be fine by the morning," Demarcus replied. "What were you even doing out there?" "Terror has been making Futuristic a terrible place. You would know if you weren't so involved in Powerstrike." "I take care of this city too." "Whatever man, I am so close to shutting this operation down." "I am sure you do but I am sticking around here for awhile to make sure it stays safe." "No need, I can handle myself." "It's no big deal. Pretty sure Victoria would like this as well." "Alright man, we can talk more about this in the morning. I am about to head home. I feel fine enough." Darren said "Let yourself out," as he closed the door and then returned to his room only to see his sleeping fiancé. He decided to go to bed himself.